Skates Play
by Beachbum912
Summary: This is set after Adrift part 2. The story is what should have happened. I do not own JAG or any characters from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Harm was at home resting following doctor's orders. Renee and he had a fight about Mac. Harm told her that he was not in love with Mac. Renee didn't believe him and said "It's over between us. I never want to speak to you again." With that Renee was gone.

Mac came by next. She was pissed at Harm for having to keep up his qualifications. Mic had left her because of him. Harm tried to stay calm. He loved Mac like a pig headed sister but nothing else. They were too different to work. Mac left in a huff.

Harm was grumpy and sick of being stuck at his apartment. He couldn't drive, hell he could barely walk. There was knock at the door. Harm wondered who it was. He yelled "it's open."

Harm received a small shock. It was Skates or Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes. "Hi Hammer. I am on shore leave for a couple weeks after our fun ride. Thought I would check up on you."

"Thanks Skates! My last two visitors just yelled at me and left. It will be nice to have someone hanging out."

"Ok who do I need to go beat up for you? I mean really people yelling at someone who almost died."

"Power down Skates. I got dumped by Renee and then Mac blamed me for Bugme dumping her."

"Poor Hammer. Well now Skates is here to make you all better."

Harm's eye brows went up. He had to admit to himself he and Renee had been over for a while but just wouldn't admit it. Also that Skates was everything in a woman he could ever want.

"Skates I need to get out. The walls are closing in on me. Will you drive me over to the wall? I want to let my dad know I am ok."

"Yeah Hammer. Come on I can help you walk or you got that?"

"I can move Skates. Just a little slower than normal and don't you dare call me old."


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back at Harm's apartment. "Alright Hammer, sit down and I will get you a drink." Skates said as she put the pizza down on the table.

"Skates I out rank you. Stop ordering me around."

"Sorry sir. But you are beat up so it's time to rest. Don't make me call the doctor!"

"Alright Skates you win the battle."

"Well Sir, I intend to win the war. I don't do something without intending to win."

"Skates. We aren't fighting a war against each other."

"I know Hammer. I have decided to fight for you. We are closer than most married couples already and I want to be with you."

"Skates I thought you had a fiancé?"

"No Harm. It was a lie to keep you dirty boys away from me and it worked. Plus I needed a shield to protect me since you were always seeing someone when I got to be around you."

"Elizabeth Hawkes, you are sneaky RIO."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Of course it does. Now come over here."

Skates came close to Harm and suddenly she was pulled onto Harm's lap. "Now Skates, I have you and I am not letting you go."

With that Harm kissed Skates. It was like they were zapped by electricity. The kiss was more than either could have imagined. Finally Skates said "Harmon Rabb I love you!"

"I love you too Elizabeth Hawkes."

Eventually they ate their pizza while Skates continued to sit on Harm's lap.

"Ok Harm I need to get home and you need to rest."

"I am sorry to do this Lieutenant. I am ordering you to stay over."

"Pulling rank…..That's low sir. You could have just asked."

Harm woke in the morning to the delightful smell of vanilla in his face. He opened his eyes to find Skates was curled up against his body with him wrapped around her.

"Morning Hammer. I see you captured me during the night. Now I will make good on promise to make you remember me jumping your bones."

"Skates I don't know if I can."

"I said me jumping your bones. Now you just sit back and enjoy the ride. I know you drivers find that hard to give up control but let me do this."

Harm surrender to Skates.


	3. Chapter 3

Skates was showering after taking care of Harm. Harm was making lunch. About that time there was a loud banging on the door. It was Mac. "Well I guess you are ok. You just don't want to talk with me. You bastard, you wreck my wedding and my being worried for you drove Mic away."

About that time Skates had heard enough. She threw on a pair of Harm's boxers and a sweatshirt. "Hello Colonel!" Skates said. Mac spun to face her. She was beyond pissed.

Mac shouted "You! What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to get take of Hammer. You seem more concerned with blaming him for your failures than his condition."

Mac pushed Harm and headed for Skates. She was going to teach this bitch a lesson. Harm grabbed Mac. "Mac, I don't know what you are thinking but you better not. Just leave please. "

"No Harm. This little squid poked the marine and now you needs to be taught a lesson."

"Mac get out! If you are my friend then you will leave and not try to hurt the woman I love."

"What? Love?" Mac spat out. "Bastard, what about us?"

"There never was any us? You made that clear to me and I moved on. Renee was wrong for me. You and she never understood me. Beth does, all of me. She accepts me for who I am."

Mac swung at Harm. Skates reacted and took out Mac before she got her swing on Harm.

About that time, Admiral AJ Chegwidden walked up. "Would someone like to explain this to me?" He barked. Mac and Skates stopped.

Harm said "Sir, I am not certain I can." Skates stood and moved next to Harm. AJ noticed the looks between Mac and the other lady.

"Colonel, go home. Report to my office at 0800 tomorrow. Get now don't say anything."


	4. Chapter 4

"Commander Rabb, if I am not mistaken this is your former RIO Lieutenant Hawkes?"

Skates answered "Yes sir. I am Lieutenant Hawkes."

"Care to tell me what is going on?"

"Sir since we are no longer in the same chain of command and both unattached. We have decided to date." Harm said "Colonel MacKenzie blames me for things and the Lieutenant was standing up for me."

"Alright Commander. Do either of you want to press charges? I am certain Mac will be wanting to."

"Only if she does Sir."

"Alright Commander and Lieutenant. Please come by JAG tomorrow at 1000 and we will chat. Have a good day."

Skates looked at Harm and said "Well Harm that was different. I know she was your partner and friend but the Colonel needs to learn her boundaries. If she ever pulls something like that again, well it won't be pretty sir."

"Beth, you are getting target fixation. Now let's eats some lunch and try and relax."

After lunch Beth couldn't relax. Harm made her sit her in front of him and rubbed her shoulders. She was so tense. Finally she said "Harm I thought I was taking care of you?"

"How can you do that if you can't think straight?"

Beth Hawkes snuggled up on the couch with Harm. She was happy just sitting with Harm.

Harm eventually got hungry and ordered Chinese.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac arrived at JAG HQ at 0745 to prepare for her meeting with Admiral Chegwidden. She was going to tell the Admiral what transpired. She caught Harm and the little flying bitch breaking regulations and then she was attacked. She would get off free and clear while those two would get what they deserve.

At 0800 she knocked at the admiral's door. She heard "Enter!"

"Reporting as ordered Sir."

"At ease Colonel. Now please tell me your side of the story."

Mac gave the admiral what she had made up to prove she was innocent.

"Bullshit Colonel! I was there before you swung at the Commander. Now Colonel care to give me the truth or shall I just throw the book at you."

"Sir I lost my cool. After Mic left me I was mad and looking for a reason. Commander Rabb became that reason."

Very well Colonel. Go to your office and stay there until I call for you. Also I am likely going to transfer out of here. I will decide where you go. If I get one hint you called your detailer then it will be Iceland. Now get."

"Aye Aye sir." Mac knew she had screwed up but she had no idea the admiral had seen how much. She was dreading where she was going to be sent.

She sat at her desk considering her options.

At 1000 on the dot, Harm and Beth arrived at Tinner's desk. He buzzed the Admiral and they went right in.

As soon as they announced themselves to the admiral, he said "At ease. Alright Rabb let's get the story."

After the story was told the admiral said "that lines up with what I saw. I already busted the Colonel for lying to me. So do you two want to press charges?"

Skates spoke first "Sir out of respect for the Commander, No we don't. They have both been through enough lately. All I ask is that the Colonel apologize to Harm and myself. She is a proud woman so we will accept it privately."

AJ was shocked by Lieutenant Hawks' ability to see a simple solution. "Alright please go to the Commander's office and wait for me."

As Harm and Beth left the Admiral waited two minutes.

"Tiner call the Colonel to my office."

"Aye Aye Sir."

A minute later, Mac was called into the office. "Alright Mac, I spoke with the Commander and the Lieutenant. They have agreed not to press charges against you. The only thing they have asked for is an apology by you. We will do that privately, in this office. Unless you don't agree then I will charge you myself. Am I clear?"

"Crystal Sir!"

"Good now I have decided where I am sending you. I am sending you to Sydney in the exchange program. I think it will be best for you. In six months if you want to come back I will welcome you back."

"Sir I would rather not face Commander Brumby."

"Deal with it Mac. I am saving your career. Now I am going to call the others in for your apology."

When Harm and Beth arrived, Mac was ready to apologize and she did. Beth accepted her apology. The Admiral then said "Harm the Colonel will be leaving us for six months. You are to take over as Chief of staff. Colonel I want the handover to be done by Friday. Commander you will take over when you return from medical leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Skates took Harm home and then left to run errands and pick up some groceries for Harm. She parked her car and was getting ready to exit when she saw Colonel Mackenzie pull in. Beth got out of her of car, she was going to tell the Colonel once and for all that Harm was hers.

Mac saw Lieutenant Hawkes get out of her car. She was livid that skinny little RIO was trying to take Harm. Harm was hers and she would never give him up.

Skates said "Colonel, you had your chance and you blew it. Harm is mine now so get lost."

Unknown to either lady Harm had seen Skates pull in and then saw Mac pull in. Harm hurried downstairs. He feared it would end up in brawl.

As Harm opened the door he heard Mac say "Bitch, He is mine and I never going to let you take him from me."

"MAC!" Harm yelled then both women looked at him. Skates looked hurt and Mac looked happy. He continued "There will never be an US! Get over it, I moved on when you got engaged to Bugme."

Mac was enraged by Harm. Skates ran towards Harm and Mac snapped. She tackled Skates and tried to throw a punch. Before she could Skates wiggled out of the tackle. Mac went hard again. Skates used Mac's own momentum against her and launched her into the wall. Mac hit face first then stumble and fell to the ground.

Harm was concerned for both Skates and Mac. Harm got to Skates and she said she was fine. Harm went over to check on Mac. She wasn't bleeding and was breathing. Harm sent Skates inside in case Mac woke up. He called an ambulance for Mac. He then called the Admiral because he knew that Chegwidden needed to know what happened.

AJ was not pleased to say the least. The ambulance and police arrived. Beth and Harm were both interviewed. The police did not detain Skates since Harm was a witness and gave a detailed description of fight.

Mac was taken to Bethesda Naval Hospital. AJ was pissed and was not going to let Mac off. He was drawing up charges the second he hung up the phone with Rabb.


End file.
